Poison and Water
by Ja'el Nosharik
Summary: Shortly after the Giant War, Annabeth accused Percy of cheating on her. Percy went to Olympus to offer himself up as a guard to anyone that would want him. Surprisingly, Artemis stepped forth and offered the position as teacher and guardian of the Hunt. What Artemis left out, was that she already had a guardian. Someone that should have been dead. Venem, the bane of immortals.
1. Like a game of cards

**AN: So, this is an idea I got a loooong time ago, when I was reading Titan of the Hunt by xPvForerunnerx. The link will be at the end of the Chapter. **

**This is chapter one of Poison and Water. **

Chapter One: "Like a game of cards"

—

Percy looked at the gods gathered around him, most still recuperating from his shocker.

_Flashback_ **(Percy POV)**

I smiled as I snuck up behind her, holding that precious little box. I froze as I heard her talking to… someone.

"It just seems that he has grown really distant, secretive, almost like he doesn't trust me anymore." Annabeth said to whoever.

"He probably just knows something that you don't, and is trying to protect you." The other person said. Wait, was that Athena?!

"I know, but what is the likeliness of that? Most likely he just doesn't feel the same towards me anymore or he has found someone else to love." Annabeth said in a broken voice.

"After all these years? Is that what you _honestly_ think? Or are you just panicking because of hidden jealousies?" Athena said with a scolding tone. Since when was Athena on my side?

I decided to walk in there. "Hey Annabeth, what's up?" I said, sitting down beside her, ending the Iris-message with her foot.

"Oh, nothing much. Just sitting here, thinking." She said in a failed attempt at a nonchalant tone.

"What's really on your mind, Annabeth?" I asked, cutting to the chase. "I heard you talking to your mom about me, what were you guy's talking about?"

Annabeth teared up. "Percy, what has happened to you? You've become all secretive, talking to me rarely. We used to talk all the time, what's happened?"

I made to reply, but was cut off by Annabeth.

"And if you've found another love, then, so be it. Just don't lie to me." Annabeth said, glaring at me.

I was shocked, to say the least. "You think that I've taken another girlfriend? After all we've been through together? You really think I would do that?" I asked incredulously.

Annabeth snapped. "Percy, I don't know what to think right now. For all I know, you could be doing it with Calypso or some girl every night. I don't know, I just. Don't. Know." She got up. "Just give me some time, okay? Time to figure a few things out." She said before walking off.

I just sat there, dumbfounded. Annabeth, she had basically just dumped me. All because of some mistake I had made. Zeus knows what was going through her head right now, probably some mixture of betrayal, jealousy, mistrust. "Why me?!" I shouted to the heavens, screaming in pain and pent-up stress. I had gone through two wars, gods know how many Titans and Giants, and had finally achieved what he had struggled so long for, only to watch as it slid like sand between my hands. A relationship, free of hardships and pain. Of course, nothing is that easy. It felt like I was a ace in a game of cards, continually played by all of the gods. I sent an Iris-message to Zeus, only to find him watching Tv on his couch.

"Lord Zeus." I said, bowing my upper body.

"Perseus, what can I do for, lad?" Zeus said, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to talk to you and the rest of the Olympians. Can you convene a meeting?" I asked as respectfully as I could.

Luckily, today was my lucky day. Zeus nodded, a concerned look on his face. "Anything wrong, Perseus?" He asked me, concern in his eyes.

"I shall explain everything at the meeting, Milord." I said to Zeus before he flashed me into the throne room of Olympus, just as he launched his bolt into the sky. As the gods assembled, each flashing into their thrones, most threw me curious glances.

"Perseus here has asked me to call a meeting, and he will explain everything." Zeus said, nodding at me to start my tale.

As I told them what had happened up until about 10 minutes ago, most looked at me with pity, except for Ares and Aphrodite. He just looked at me like he always did. Aphrodite, however, just looked heartbroken. She was probably sad that 'Percabeth' was finished, knowing her. Athena, the one most would have thought would be taking this in disbelief, was just looking sad and nodding slowly. Finally, he finished his tale, before dropping the bombshell.

"And so, to cut a long explanation short of why I asked this meeting to be called, is that I want a job. A job that could last forever, if necessary." I said, looking into each of their eyes.

_End Flashback _**(Third Person POV)**

Zeus looked around at the gods. Most were still looking at Percy and blinking slowly. A demigod just offered to serve one of them, forever if necessary? What was this?

Zeus understood their confusion. He himself was still turning the idea over in his head, before Artemis stepped forward. "I need a protector for my hunt for when I am away, as well as someone that can teach them Close Quarters Combat. Very few are good with a blade up close, which would be detrimental if they were caught by surprise." Artemis said, looking Percy over. Zeus made to say something, and Artemis stopped him with a dark look before speaking into his mind.

_He does not need to know yet. _Artemis said, glaring at Zeus.

_But when he finds out about Percy joining, what will happen?_ Zeus replied with a worried expression on his face.

_Who are we talking about and why would he not like Percy? _Aphrodite said, injecting herself in the conversation.

_My current Guardian. He may or may not try to kill Percy if he sees him._ Artemis replied, changing her glare from Zeus to Aphrodite.

_You have a male in your hunt? I thought you hated males!_ Apollo said, shocked at his sister for hiding that from him.

Artemis sighed. _He has had an extremely rough life. He needed a home, someone to care for him. We found him in the woods. _

Zeus snorted. _More of like he found you. One of your huntresses was about to get killed and he intervened._

Percy was watching all of this with interest. Obviously some mental debate of some importance was occurring between the gods. Namely, Artemis, Zeus, and Aphrodite. "Hello, I'm still over here." He called to them, interrupting the conversation.

"I would be fine with the Hunt, as long as they will accept me, and try not to kill me." Percy said, gauging the gods reactions to his statement.

Artemis shrugged. "As long as you swear not to flirt with any of my hunters, and to protect them at any cost to yourself."

Percy nodded, clearing his throat. "I, Perseus Jackson, swear by the River Styx to not flirt or try to make any romantic relationship with any of the Hunters of Artemis, and to protect them at all costs, no matter the cost to myself." He said, mentally thanking Athena for helping him. She acknowledged it with a nod and a faint smile.

Zeus nodded, before clapping his hands and dismissing the council. After they had all flashed out, Artemis got up and walked over to Percy, before flashing them both into the camp. She checked the time, before rousing her Hunters by blowing her horn. Grumbling could be heard inside the tents, as the girls got up before putting on their uniforms and walking out. In the trees, a louder, deeper growling could be heard, causing Percy to turn around and draw out Riptide. A dark figure dropped from the tree, putting on a black hoodie and flipping the hood up, before glancing up at Artemis. Then he noticed Percy. This caused him to stop in his tracks. "Milady, not to be offending, but why the crap is Percy here?" Thalia asked, glancing between the dark figure and Percy.

**(Percy POV)**

I could not believe it. He was a perfect match for my best friend from when I first went to camp.

"Sam?" I cautiously asked, before the figure growled. Then he charged.

**AN: Sorry for the short introductory chapter. After this, they will mostly be in 3rd Person POV. **

**The new charrie will be revealed tomorrow! See ya then. :)**

**Heres the link: s/9514800/1/Titan-of-the-Hunt**


	2. Poison

**AN: amritthegreat03: That was what I was gonna do, bud. **

**(Third Person POV)**

Everyone tensed as Venem charged Percy, before picking him up in a hug. "Where were you? I've missed you, little brother." Venem said to Percy, putting him down and clapping him on the shoulder.

"I've been fighting in two wars, lost Annabeth, and then met someone that was supposed to be dead." Percy said, hugging his crushed ribs. "How did you join the Hunt?"

Venem shrugged. "I was banished from Olympus and Camp Half-Blood because of something I did while I was in a fit of rage." He winced at the memories. "They left me in monster-infested woods without any weapons, food, supplies, anything. Artemis here found me, half dead and unconscious. She took me in and healed my wounds, before electing me to be the Guardian of the Hunt." He looked around at the trees and the tents. "I ended up using my… gifts to help people. Something that I have never tried before. Turns out, you can do a lot with cords. Especially my cords."

Percy looked shocked. "What did you do? Why did the gods banish you?"

Venem had a guilty face as he said, "My girlfriend was killed by them, after she swore vengeance on them for her father, which they had killed because he sent some of them to Tartarus. They had no clue what she was capable of, what she would do, and how she would do it. So they took the easy way out, by killing her. I swore vengeance, and managed to send a few to the Pit before they knocked me out." He shrugged like this was all irrelevant. "To cut a long story short, they think I am dead, while I am happy to remain in the shadows and protect the Hunt."

Percy nodded. It sounded like something Sam would do in a heartbeat.

"Wait, you two know each other?" A Hunter asked, shocked that Percy and Venem knew each other, seeing as Venem usually knocked them out before making conversation.

"Yes. We met on my first day at Camp. He was in the Hermes cabin, slept right next to me." Percy said, throwing an arm around Venem. "He was good at scaring people, freaked out a lot of cabin mates by imitating demonic and ghostly voices. He actually defeated Luke one time in a duel, by running around him and slashing at him with a dagger. He was also the best archer in camp before he left."

Venem blushed. "Aww, Percy. You're makin' me all flustered."

The Hunters laughed. "Come on, it's breakfast time!" They heard Artemis calling from the mess tent.

They all ran to the tent, Percy and Venem last in the line, chatting like old friends. As they sat down, Venem slipped something onto Percy's chair. Percy yelped as he sat down on the Whoopee cushion, before whipping around and glaring at Venem. "Was that necessary?" He asked, taking the cushion and tossing it to Venem. Venem deadpanned, nodding. Artemis cleared her throat, signaling for silence. Percy and Venem quieted down, along with the rest of the Hunters.

(**Venem/Sam POV)**

I hated to tell Percy a lie, but it was unavoidable. If he knew what had actually happened… he would probably try and kill me. We all shut up when Arty cleared her throat. "To those of you not yet aware, we have another guardian, who will be your teacher as well." She raised a hand to silence the grumblings. "Seeing as Sam-" I interrupted her by clearing my throat meaningfully. "Venem, is unable to teach you in close quarters combat, Percy will teach you all." Percy nodded, looking slightly apprehensive as he did so.

She continued to talk about something, but I zoned out. I felt somethings, or some_things_, enter the area. I looked up at Artemis and made eye contact, sending her a strong message. _We are about to be attacked. Warn the Hunters. I must go and prepare._ I spoke into her mind, before leaving the table. Percy made to follow me, but Artemis waved him down. "Hunters, I have sensed monsters close by…" I left the tent as she proceeded, before going over to my tree and climbing up it. I morphed my features into my _mask_. I had invented it due to some similarities to the original creature that had undoubtedly been inspired by one of my ancestors. I jumped out of the tree, my face black as night, my eyes, pure white and distorted. My mouth was larger as well, filled with razor-sharp fangs. I changed my hands to match my face in color and with claws on the fingertips. I made spikes start to grow out of my shoulders, black as night and sharp enough to make you bleed from the slightest touch. I growled in anticipation of the upcoming battle, feeling my blood starting to grow hot, a sign that I was ready for whatever they would send.

**(Percy POV)**

As I ran out of the tent, I was not expecting to see a monster already there, spikes growing out of its shoulders and growling. I slashed at it with Riptide, which it blocked amazingly with a slim black cord coming out of its wrist. It spoke to me in a dark, demonic and distorted impression of Sam's voice. "Would you kill an old friend so quickly? Yas, I am Sam, yas. Dost thou still wish to slay me? If so, yes, I will not fight back, yes. I know that I have become a monster. Yes, you should not have found out yet, yes." No. Freaking. Way.

"What happened to you?" I asked. No way this was Sam. No way.

"I come from a long line of people like me. We are the ones that inspired the superhero known as Spiderman. We also inspired Venom. Venem is more than just a nickname, Percy. Some of us are different than the rest. Some are lighter, some are darker. I fell on the dark side, and now, you see what I have become. I am a monster, one that is more intelligent than the rest, but one nonetheless. So it is with all of mankind. In fact, some _men_" He spat out this word with obvious hatred. "are worse than monsters. I have joined the Hunt so I can kill those bastards that seek to harm other people." It made sense. Sam had always been the avenging type. Most thought he was a son of Hades due to the fact that if you hurt him or one of his friends, he would not stop until you were dead or he had done to you whatever it was that you had done to his friend.

Out of the woods came the sounds of monsters approaching; at least twenty, guessing by the sound. Sam growled, flexing his hands. "Time to fight." He muttered, an incredibly creepy smile on his face. Of course, _he_ was creepy.

**(Venem/Sam POV) [Sorry for all of the POV changes, but most of the battles will be in Venem's POV.]**

I looked around me for a medium-sized rock for me to use. Finally seeing one, I snatched it up with a sticky cord hitting it and drawing it back to my hand. I extended the cord about a yard once it reached my hand, so I could use it as a flail. The first monster, a small Cyclops, crashed through the foliage into the camp near Percy. I decided to let him take that one before I heard something behind me. I turned around and started spinning my flail. I licked my fangs with my tongue as it came through, in an attempt to frighten it. It worked. The Cyclops took a step back, then decided to charge me anyway. I breathed in and out slowly as it closed the distance between us. I relaxed my body, tensing up would result in a longer fight. I slowly span my flail, before gradually speeding it up and opening my eyes. I jumped up into the air, bringing my flail crashing into its eye. I planted one of my feet into its cornea before using that as a foothold to front flip over its head, bringing my flail crashing onto its temple. It shattered my rock, and killed the monster. I landed and spun around to look at the camp, only to find most of the Hunters and Percy fighting a monster each. I growled. No one hurts my charges. No one.

I dashed over to Percy first, running up his back and jumping off of his head to grab the neck of the full-grown Cyclops he was fighting now. I swung around to where I was on its back and sunk my fangs into its neck, opening a half-dozen veins to the air. Soon, it fell to its knees and collapsed from loss of blood. I nodded to Percy before running off to help the Hunters. I extended a cord about half a yard from my left wrist, grabbing it with that hand. I created another cord from my right, a large whip-like segment of sticky cord. I grabbed it with my right hand before whipping at a large hellhound, wrapping around the beasts right foreleg. I used that to swing onto its back, before releasing the cord and grabbing the cord in my left hand with my right, crossing it under the monsters neck and pulling up while placing a knee at the base of its neck. I quickly strangled the monster, allowing the Hunter to recover and place a shaft into one of its eyes. It exploded into dust as I dropped down, switching my focus to a rather unfortunate Hunter fighting a hydra. Wait, that was Artemis. Deciding to leave her to her own devices, I ran over to another Hunter, that was fighting a Liastrygonian. I switched my right to fire-and-release cording, and changing my left to sticky cordage. I launched a few bolts at the giant, each one hitting a sensitive… area. If you get my drift. The giant bellowed in pain and went to its knees, distracting it long enough for the Hunter to kill it. I made another flail, before turning to the last monster. It was another hydra, apparently it was none to pleased with how it's brother was treated. I shouted over my shoulder at the rest of them. "This one is mine!"

I switched both of my hands to slick cordage. I extended the both by two and a half yards, making dual whips. I looked up at the nine-headed monster, expecting it to strike. It settled for projectile acid, aimed at Artemis. Apparently it wanted revenge. I whipped at two of it's heads, getting its attention. "Well? I ain't gonna stand here all day, bitch." I shouted at it, flicking my whips. It roared, biting at me with all of it's heads. "That's more like it," I laughed, easily dodging all of them. I wrapped a cord around a head's neck, choking it. Apparently strangulation worked just as good as fire. I slung myself up onto its back, before jumping onto one of it's necks, wrapping a cord around that one and snapping the neck. I caused one to bite another one, and then strangled that neck. I strangled, whipped, bit, and snapped the rest of the necks.

The entire monster collapsed into dust as I finished the last head, leaving behind a few fangs. Not like I needed them, of course. As I walked back to the Hunters, all of them were staring at me with looks of awe. Percy, however, was dropping his jaw on the floor. "Relax, kids. We're all safe now." I said, giving my best impression of a kind and gentle southern father. Then I frowned as it came out sounding a lot like a monster about to kill someone.

**(Percy POV)**

I had just watched Sam single-handedly kill a hydra without using fire. That was supposed to be impossible, and I had just watched one of my best friends kill it without using fire and without any help at all. I winced as he said that we were all safe. It just sounded _wrong_. He must have forgotten that he was still Venem, and thus had tried to act comforting. I watched as he changed his appearance back to normal, before glaring at him with my _you-tell-me-what-I-want-to-know-now_ glare. He flinched under the glare before looking guilty and casually saying "I guess I owe a few explanations, huh?"

**AN: There ya go! Reviews are appreciated and encouraged, as well as criticism. For all of you Pertemis fans, don't worry, romance will come later in the story. For the first few chapters, it will be mainly Percy and Venem talking and fighting, as well as pranks from Venem and the Hunters. Will post the next chapter after 5 reviews. **


	3. Work?

**AN: Woohoo! 5 follows and a favorite! I love you guys! :D **

**Anyways, here's chapter 3!**

**(Third Person POV)**

Venem looked around at the expectant faces of both the Hunters and Percy. He had never told his whole story to anyone, which made all of them curious. He sighed, wondering how he was gonna explain this.

"I found out shortly after Percy arrived at Camp. Percy, you've seen Spiderman, the movie right?" He asked, glancing at Percy. Percy nodded. "It was a lot like when Peter discovered that he had powers. Except with a lot more pain, on my part." He said, wincing at his original stupidity.

"I accidentally whipped myself at first, not being able to control the bursts. It really is a miracle that no one found out about it until later, after you got back from your quest. Then someone, I suspect one of the Hermes cabin, went to Chiron, who went to the gods. Then they called me to Olympus for judgement. Seeing as no one was sure who my parent was, they summoned the minor gods to try and identify me. No one was my parent, which confused them at first, before I accidentally grabbed the roof before pulling myself up onto it. I hung there a few minutes as they got over their shock at what I had done. They then sentenced me to exile, lest someone find out about the line." Percy held up his hand, obviously wanting to ask a question. "Yes, Perce?" Venem asked, trying to look bored.

"What is the line?" He asked, curious about more family history.

"The line is a bloodline, my bloodline to be more specific, and that is how we all inherit our abilities. Any more questions?" Venem glared at the rest of them. When no one spoke up, he leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes before continuing the story. "I wandered around for a while, fighting monsters and helping demigods before sending them to camp. I was wandering around in a forest when I heard sounds, obviously a fight. I ran towards the source, and there I found Artemis and her Hunters fighting a large group of monsters. I ran to help, and nearly got a dozen arrows for my trouble. Luckily for me, I had figured out how to change my appearance, so I changed into my monster form. I promptly helped to kill all of the monsters, before finding myself at the business end of twenty bows. Artemis told them to put their bows down, before a hidden monster jumped out of the shadows at a hunter. I engaged in a rather one-sided wrestling match before choking it to death, resulting in a rather thankful Hunter and god. I had accrued a rather impressive amount of wounds during my exile, so they took me in and healed my wounds." He ended there, casually shooting a cord over to a glass and pulling it back to him.

"How did you gain your powers?" Thalia asked, confusion evident on her face. Then again, it was evident on everyone's face except for Venem's.

"My bloodline. Imagine my blood as giving special powers to me, like the original Spiderman." He answered, taking a slow sip from his glass.

Artemis clapped her hands, signaling the end of breakfast. "Percy, Venem will help you with the laundry and sharpening the arrows. Percy, we need you to make a bathtub for the Hunters later, and heat the water. Go on!" She waved them out of the tent.

Venem led Percy to the river, where there was a large pile of clothing. "Are they serious?" Percy asked incredulously.

Venem nodded. "That comes as part of the job. Usually," He cast a cord over to the pile of clothing and plucked up a shirt. "I just run them through the river as fast as possible a few times, but you should be able to make a whirlpool and spin them around." He nodded at Percy before dumping the pile of clothes in the river, walking off.

"Where ya goin'?" Percy asked him, making the water spin.

"To sharpen the arrows. I use my claws, which is a lot faster than the whetstone. This way, we can get two jobs done in the time of one." Percy nodded at the wisdom of this statement.

Venem walked over to the weapons tent, leaving Percy by his lonesome at the river.

- 30 Minutes later -

Artemis came down to the river, looking around for Venem. "Where's Venem?" She asked, ducking her head around, like she was expecting him to jump out form behind a tree.

"He went to the weapons tent to sharpen the arrows, milady." Percy answered as respectfully as he could.

"Good. Did he tell you I wanted the clothing completely finished and dry in an hour?" She asked, trying to keep a straight face while looking at Percy's dejected look.

"Nope. He just said to wash them, before he walked off." Percy said, looking at the spinning water.

"Someone say my name?" A voice said from the trees, before Venem dropped down next to Percy, making him jump and yelp. "Jeez, and to think that I thought you were a guy this whole time, Perce." Venem smirked, earning a punch on the shoulder from Percy.

A flash of light filled everyone's vision, making Venem and Percy shield their eyes. When they looked back up, Zeus was standing there. Zeus looked at Venem apologetically, before saying "Sam, you're sister… she was captured about an hour ago. We don't know who, or why, but we thought you should know." Zeus said, wincing at the barrage that he knew was about to hit.

"WHADDAYA MEAN SHE WAS CAPTURED?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT SHE WAS SAFE, ZEUS. YOU SAID THAT NO MONSTER COULD GET TO HER, AND NOW YOU SAY SHE'S MISSING?" Venem screamed at Zeus. "I'm leaving. Now. And no one is gonna stop me." He said, throwing a cord into the camp, pulling a backpack down to him from a tree.

"If someone wants me, don't try and reach me. I'm blocking all IM's to me, so don't even try." Venem warned, drawing a black dagger, before dashing off into the woods.

**So Venem has family, hmm? **

**Also, please review to correct and criticize me. Sorry for the short chapter, but I got sick so I kinda lost my inspiration for this story. **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I won't be updating for a while. My birthday is tomorrow, so I won't be posting tomorrow or Saturday, probably not Sunday either. After that, I should go back to normal. SORRY! **


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

** ThatGuy: Um, ok… didn't really want to know that, but, ok. **

** WhiteEagle1985: Thanks! It's slightly undeveloped… usually I just sit down and write, and that is the chapter. Don't really know what to do, I ain't that good at writing romance… So… yeah…**

**SORRY FER NOT UPDATIN'! I KNOW Y'ALL HATE ME NOW! **

**Explanation for lack of updates: I don't know what to do with this story. (I.E. Villains, monsters, powers, weapons, the whole shebang.) Recommendations are very nize and appreciated. **

**Recommend story: Jack Frost by DualStarduster. It's a wonderfully pain-filled story. READ IT.**

**Jk. You don't have too, just a recommend. **

**Here's a list of my ideas: Venem turns out to be a bad guy and tries to kill Percy but fails and runs off into the wilderness. He later comes back and explains what he was going through and introduces Percy and the Hunt to The Akulis, his family/organization of shapeshifters. **

**Idea #2: Venem turns out to be from a long line of powerful shapeshifters. The family has a war. Percy and the demigods get caught up in the conflict. Lots of death. **

**And lastly, my favorite: Venem is the only child of Akhul, the god of torture and pain and the triplet of Artemis and Apollo, thus he feels incredibly close to them, as Akhul recounted every event in his immortal life, before imparting all of his memories to Venem. Venem's sister is Kiera, an adopted sister, who is the daughter of Apollo, making them extraordinarily close. There is another evil on the rise. An ancient threat known only to the Titans, and the gods must go to the Titans for help in this war. Akhul is a Titan, which makes Venem a demi-titan. He is the peace maker between the groups, the glue that can unite them. Then Kiera vanishes again, abducted by this power. PRIMORDIALS, TITANS, FREAKY CRAP. AKHUL IS A MORE POWERFUL VERSION OF NEMESIS. HE PASSES THE ABILTY TO TURN INTO A PERSONIFICATION OF THE TARGET'S WORST FEAR, BASICALLY SHAPE SHIFTING.**

**VOTE FOR WHICH STORY!**

**EDIT: THIS WILL REMAIN OPEN FOR ONE WEEK, IF THERE IS A LACK OF VOTES, OR THERE HAS BEEN A TIE, OR ONLY ONE OR TWO PEOPLE HAVE REVIEWED, THEN I WILL AUTOMATICALLY PICK #3, AS I HAVE DEVELOPED THAT ONE MORE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.**


	5. MY SISTER IS NEARLY DEAD

** CupCakeAwesomeness: Love your name. Do you have spare cupcakes? Yes, Akhul is the child of Leto and Zeus. And I forgot to say this, but he is a Titan that remained neutral during the wars. Artemis didn't mention that she had an elder sibling because he faded after she was born, or so she thought. As for Kiera: ADOPTED SIBLING. Key word in that sentence: ADOPTED. Thank you! Glad you like the story!**

**SORRY FER NOT UPDATIN'! I KNOW Y'ALL HATE ME NOW! **

**Explanation for lack of updates: I don't know what to do with this story. (I.E. Villains, monsters, powers, weapons, the whole shebang.) Recommendations are very nize and appreciated. STILL STANDING. PM ME IF YOU HAVE A GOOD IDEA. **

**Shoutout's are also appreciated. *Hint hint***

**If no one's read it, then you should read The Queen's Champion by Anaklusmos14. Great story, great grammar, great everything. **

**Another great story: 'because life isn't a soap opera' by Zapperian. BEST PERLIA FIC EVER. One chapter, 5k words, and a masterpiece. **

**STORYLINE CHOSEN: #3**

**Alright. **

**Lesdodis.**

—-

**(Venem POV) **

I ran as fast as a deer, bounding over logs, fallen trees, and ditches. I heard noise up ahead, my internal radar was going insane, telling me that I was surrounded by monsters.

"Well, will ya look at dat?" A Cyclops said as it walked out of the woods into the clearing I was crouching in. "A lone demigod, all by himself, with no weapons. Ma's gonna have a fit when she sees you." The Cyclops sneered, eliciting a low growl from me. I felt rage build up inside my chest, begging me to harness my anger, and use it as a weapon. I obeyed, and slowly got up from my crouch. "You have some nerve, Cyclops." I said, smirking. "I am no demigod." I said as I flicked my whips out of my wrists. "I. Am. Venem." I said, whipping the idiot in front of me. The cord wrapped around it's throat, and I yanked it hard, snapping the neck of the Cyclops. I heard growls from the forest around me, giving me a feral smile.

"Tasty," I said as I licked my lips, morphing into Venem. I was pleased to see that a number of them took a step back, before glancing at their kin and charging me. I felt my skin ripple as I elongated the spikes in my back and shoulders, as one of the monsters brought its fist onto my back. I smirked, before spinning around and jumping on its chest, taking its head in my mouth and elongating my fangs, to where they cut off it's head. I got up, to see half of the Cyclops unconscious and the other half looking at me in pure terror. "Whose next?" I whispered, but loud enough so that they could hear me. I smirked as they all screamed at my voice and ran off. I continued my hunt, heading towards where my senses told me she was.

(Line Break)

I looked up at the school. Why was she here? Why on Earth would someone hold her in there? I shrugged and walked right in. Or rather, I punched the door and it flew off it's hinges, making a loud noise as it was ripped free and catapulted back fifteen feet. I walked inside as the dust cleared, and smirked at all of the amazed a horror-struck faces of the kids inside. Did I say kids? I meant sixteen and seventeen year olds. They screamed in terror when they saw my glowing eyes, which made me smirk before shrieking into the hall, an old signal to call my sister if I lost her, like right now. I heard a yell from the principals office, and slammed the door with my shoulder, ripping it free. My eyes saw everything, the two Empousa, the Cyclops, the Dracanae. I stabbed my claws into the Cyclops, making it drop my sister in surprise, before I literally tore it's body in half. I growled at the Empousa, and one was foolish enough to try and charmspeak me. Idiot. I slashed at her head and it was torn to shreds, before I drove my claws into the Dracanae and did the same thing to the Empousa that I did in the clearing to the Cyclops. The fight was over in a flash and I morphed back into my natural form, grabbing my half-dead sister.

I shook in rage. The gods and I would have a very long talk about the capture of my sister, involving a lot of pain on the gods part and a lot of anger on mine. I turned into a giant spider that I had to thank Annabeth for, and hauled my sister onto my back. I took off as fast as I could run, back towards the hunter's camp.

(Line Break)

As I dashed into camp, Percy flipped out Riptide and tried to gore me. I kicked him in the chest with two of my legs, and sat my sister gently on the ground. I morphed back into myself, albeit Goth Sam. Goth Sam came from a poor child that seemed to be afraid of the color black, and all things Goth/Emo. Weird.

I shouted for Artemis, as she is far more experienced when it comes to healing than I am. She ran out of her tent, looking like she had just woken up. I indicated Kiera, before IM'ing Apollo to help Artemis heal my sister. When he arrived, he looked at me in surprise, 'cause he hasn't seen me, due to me usually being an animal of some kind when he was here. I shoved him towards Kiera, who he apparently recognized, as he paused and stared at her for a few seconds before helping to heal her. I simply ran out of camp and returned as a wolf, to blend in with the others. Apollo and Artemis rose from their kneeling position around the my sister's body, and turned to us. "She's okay. A few broken bones, but nothing a little rest won't cure." Apollo said, before looking around at the Hunters. "Where's the dude that I saw earlier? The tall and scary dude with the black eyeliner?"

I decided to reveal myself. I slowly changed my form to align itself with Apollo's fear, which was apparently… Wait, the god of the Sun was afraid of the dark?! Ha. I could feel my body becoming ethereal, less dense, a gathering of smoke. I formed legs and arms, every time I moved a few tendrils of smoke stretched out, making an obvious trail every time I waved my arms or moved my head. I have to admit, I looked _bad-freaking-ass_. Then the great and mighty god of the sun fainted on the spot.


End file.
